Heir To the Auryn: Special Edition
by Sakura Solo
Summary: Twenty years after Xayide's defeat, a new evil has arisen. REVAMPED!!! Please reveiw and enjoy!
1. Winter's silent touch

The Neverending Story   
  
Heir to the Auryn   
  
Written by: Sakura Solo   
  
It was a quiet evening in Silver City. A light winter's snow was falling, as the citizens gathered in the Market. The Childlike Empress was to visit its current mayor, Bastian Bux, and his wife Catharine. They just had a baby girl, Karin, and they were holding a fair in her honor. Karin had been born on Fantasia, which made half-Fantasian, half-Earthling. Soon, a crystal swan carriage arrived, with the Empress inside. She had the appearance of a girl not quite grown, but not a child. She smiled warmly at Bastian and Catharine, as she gracefully exited the carriage. The party was soon in full swing, and musicians played lovely tunes. Everything was perfect. The Savior of Fantasia had his heir, and Fantasia was safe. This was not to happen.   
  
In the Dark Mountains, inside the rotting Hand Palace, the evil queen Ryxutra, walked out to address her dark warriors, "The Heir to the Auryn has been born! Go to Silver City and kill the ones who protect the Sacred Talisman!" With a defying roar, they set off, in the quiet of dusk. She sank back into the large throne, exhausted. She was quite beautiful, with flowing black hair, and the wonderful complexion of a goddess. However, she was pure evil. She smiled and murmured, "Soon, Karin Bux, you will be mine!"   
  
Soon, the party ended, and the Empress was staying at Bastian's large townhouse. Atreyu was keeping an eye on Karin. He had arrived late. The Empress stared out of the window, when a loud blast was heard! "Bastian! Gyl-Thiric! They-"   
  
She said no more as one Gyl-Thiric stabbed her with a sword. Bastian cried out in sheer terror, as both he and his wife shared her fate.   
  
Atreyu heard the screams, as the horrid warriors headed for the nursery. Quickly, Atreyu activated the Auryn by placing it in the bassinet and Karin safely teleported to Earth to stay hidden with Mr. Coreander until she cold one day, save Fantasia from the inevitable evil that had taken hold.   
  
Atreyu knew no pain when they took his life. The Ivory Tower had been abandoned, as Ryxutra had ordered. Nobody knew where Karin had gone, but now all hope had been lost. So, our story begins. 


	2. Drams of Gnomics and Luckdragons

Chapter one: Dreams of Gnomics and Luckdragons   


  
It was a silent night in early April, in New York City as everyone slept. In a small house, Karin, a grown-up girl of ten years, flung her arms wildly, and murmurred,"Papa, Papa, where am I?" In the dream, she was a cooing infant inside what appeared to be a chamber of soft white stone with exquisite details. A young woman, possibly in her late teens wearing the Auryn, smiled and nodded, "Welcome, Karin Bux." Suddenly a rasping voice called out, "The Heir to the Auryn must die!" Then everything turned blood red, and her parents disappeared and a glowing skull, still having half-rotting flesh on it, appeared. She SCREAMED!!! Mr. Coreander ran in, "Karin, are you okay?" She gulped, "It was the skull nightmare again, Grampa." Mr. Coreander smiled, "You've been reading The Two Towers too much lately. Try to read something else, all right?" 

She nodded, and he left. Karin immediately turned on her bedside lamp, and looked up her favorite movie villain, Darth Vader. She quietly hummed the Imperial March, as read about the fearsome Sith Lord. The Auryn hung down on his picture. Karin put down the book, and examined the Auryn. She had had it all her life. She traced the ornately interwoven snakes with her fingers. Grampa said it had been her father's when he had been her age. She turned it over, turned out the light, and stared at the moon shining in through her window. It seemed to glow on nights when it was cool and clear outside. She soon fell asleep and dreamed again. This time it was not a nightmare. Rather, she saw an Indian boy about her own age talking to a dog like dragon. It said it was a luckdragon, and its name was Falkor. The boy introduced himself as Atreyu. Karin shuddered. Atreyu and Falkor sounded so familiar, as if they were part of some dream so long ago. Then, Atreyu, walked over to a small cave, where he met two gnomes. They were the Gnomics. Karin smiled. They were familiar too. then, her alarm clock went off. She sat up and walked over to the built in bench that was beneath a window and sighed. "Who were they, and why did seem familiar," she thought. Soon, the answer would come.   



	3. School and the box

Chapter 2: School and the Box 

Karin stared dreamily out the window onto the front lawn. The sun was just coming up over the roofs of the houses across the street. A baby blue 1977 Cadillac was slowly cruising the street, delivering the morning paper. She turned back to the clock that said 5:59. She sighted. She had gotten up early to see the sun rise, only because she couldn't sleep anymore. Actually, she had a feeling that something would happen today. Suddenly the radio turned on saying, "Good morning, New York City! Today is Monday, April 3, 2001. Today will be partly sunny, with clouds forming by noon. No rain until tonight, but possibly by midnight. The high today will be 43, so bundle up!" Karin turned off the radio, and walked over to the closet. Since it was going to be cold, today's outfit had to be warm. Karin chose a pair of blue jeans, a gray shirt with a Star Wars Rebel insignia on the front, and an old blue sweatshirt. Charging downstairs, she caught a glimpse of herself in the downstairs bathroom mirror. She walked in, and pulled out a brush. Her hair was shoulder-length, and a dark shade of brown that led her teachers to wonder if she dyed it. She looked much Bastian, with his hazel eyes and dark hair. She had her mother's fair complexion, which was common for Fantasian women of the northern central regions. She walked out after putting it up in a ponytail and walked into the kitchen. Grampa was drinking coffee, as Karin poured herself some cereal. After munching for a while, she left to go to school. Mr. Coreander sighed as she ran off to catch the bus. She had certainly grown over the years. The powers the Auryn had were starting to show. Karin was brilliant and wise beyond her years, and the Auryn would glow white whenever she was in danger. Surely by now, Ryxutra would have noticed. He nodded. He would die soon, and Karin would be on her own. Bastian had left a box that left instructions on how to reach Fantasia via a transporter. It was in the attic. He went quickly to fetch it, and left it on Karin's table with a note saying,"Do not open until you are safe." Soon, the end of Ryzutra's reign would end. He had had a horrible disease that was causing him to die slowly. Xayide had caused this when Bastian had been searching for her. He quietly, walked into the living room, and called the police, "I am dying. Please fetch my granddaughter after school." Those were his final words.   
  
  
Meanwhile in school, Karin was doing fractions. Ever since her 10th birthday in December, she had begun to get smarter. Everything was easy, and she could sense things when they were about to happen. The strangest thing that had happened so far was when a bully tried to hit her, the Auryn glowed right and it protected her. This got weird stares from everyone, so she was mostly alone. The next problem was supposed to be a bonus, "Take 1/2 and multiply by 1/3." That was easy. She started to write down the answer when the lunch bell rang. Every fourth-grader grabbed his/her lunch and lined up. Karin grabbed her lunch box, and walked of to the cafeteria. Her friend, Scott waved, and she sat down next him. Scott Riley was her best friend. Karin, Scott, and the crowd they hung out with were a group of kids who liked science fiction and fantasy. They were the "geeks" of the fourth grade. The populars were all soccer fans and below-average students. Karin dug into some Spaghetti-O's she had packed. "Hey, Karin, what did you think of the math test,' a girl called Liz asked. Karin rolled her eyes,"It was so easy!" Everyone else nodded in agreement. Suddenly there was a bloodcurdling scream from the lunchline, "What do you mean 'no more pizza!' I want pizza now! I want it now! Give it to me now, you pig! " The screaming girl angrily punched the lunch-lady square in the nose. The lunch-lady was frightened and backed away. Two officers dragged her away, but not without resistance. The finally managed after she fell off the table she was standing on. The girl was Yolanda Whitman, the most popular fourth-grader. She was also a big, whiny baby, who always failed her classes, and barely passed the past grades. Her parents always gave her everything she wanted, thus, whenever something went wrong, she went ballistic. Karin shuddered. Yolanda was always a bully, fighting for the fun of it. Karin never had liked Yolanda, and now she was being taken away, for good. Everyone went back to lining up for the 45-minute recess. Out on the playground, the children scattered out to play whatever they wanted. Karin and some other children ran to the large fort to play, while the snooty ones sat along the brick wall of the gym, gossiping. Karin was playing a hand-clapping game, when a bully approached Karin. She was obviously after her necklace! "Gimmme that, or you'll be sorry!" Karin resisted, "Never. Go somewhere else." The girl raised her fist, as Karin fell to her knees. The Auryn glowed bright white, as the girl viciously aimed for Karin's stomach. Unfortunately, the punch missed, and the bully's fist hit the hard plastic. She groaned, "Keep it." She than ran off. Karin realized that everyone was staring at her. "What," she asked. Everyone cheered and clapped wildly, and they shouted, "Hooray for Karin! You rock! You're the best! Hooray for Karin, the Bully stopper!" Then, the bell rang. Every last kid lined up for the last class. Karin's class had Free Time. Karin's class stayed on the playground until school let out. Karin ran far from everyone until she reached an old wooden playhouse on the furthest edge of the playground. She sat down on the floor and examined the Auryn. It as hot. She was taking it off when a teacher ran up and said, "Are you Karin Coreander? You must go with the police." Karin looked up,"Why? Did something happen to Grampa?" The teacher shook her head. Karin ran to the office, "Where's my Grampa?" The police officer gave her a sad look, and she broke out into tears.   
  
Several hours later, she was in a room at a local orphanage. Her clothes, books, and stuff were there. A woman walked in, "Karin, your grandfather wanted you to read this." Karin noticed some kids were looking in. They were orphans, just like her. An older boy walked by and said, "Dinner's on. Are you new?" Karin nodded. She left the letter on her new bedside table. The letter would have to wait until after dinner.   



	4. The Mysterious Letter

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Letter   
  
Karin walked down the stairwell to the main floor where several children were running around. The boy nodded to her, "Do you want dinner?" Karin replied, "Yeah...um, what do you have to eat?" The boy laughed, "Lots of stuff. We have spaghetti every Monday. The grown-ups here are all out of collage. There are 15 kids here. " Karin grinned. Soon, all the kids walked into the kitchen. The adults were helping the little ones get their dinners, while the older ones served themselves. Karin followed their example. She sat next to a group of kids about her own age. A red haired girl looked at Karin, "Hey! You're new here? Great! That's good for us girls. Now we have more of us than boys. I'm Jackie. Who are you?" "I am Karin Coreander." Jackie nodded, "Wanna play fantan after dinner?" Karin shook her head, "Sorry, I have to read something my Grampa left for me." Jackie grinned, "Okay, just let me know when you want to play cards." Karin nodded and left to put her plate in the large sink.   
  
She ran up to her new room. It was small, with a bunk bed, a closet, and a desk with a bookshelf and lamp. She closed the door, switched on the lamp, sat down on the lower bunk and read the letter, which said: April 3, 2001   
Dear Karin,   
By the time you read this, I will have died, and you will be on your own. Now read carefully, I have something to confess. I am not your real grandfather. Nathan Bux was. He died some years ago. Your real name is Karin Bux. You are the Heir to the Auryn. The Auryn was the sacred talisman of the Childlike Empress, the princess in your nightmare. She ruled the storybook planet, Fantasia. Your father, Bastian, saved it when he read the book, The Neverending Story. It transported him to Fantasia twice, once to save the Empress, and then to destroy the witch, Xayide. You were born in Silver City, where your father was mayor. You are not human, only half-Earthling. You are also half-Fantasian, which means you are from two worlds. The evil queen, Ryxutra, killed your parents and the empress soon after you were born. The Indian boy, Atreyu, was also killed. Falkor and the Gnomics survived. Now, Fantasia is under her evil ways, and you must return home to defeat her and take the place as the new Childlike Empress. Inside the box, you will find directions to a teleporter. It will take you to a remote part of the planet. Seek out the Gnomics and Falkor. They will aid you with your quest. One word of advice. Hold fast to the Auryn. It will guide and protect you. You alone can weld its power, Sikanda, the Light Sword. It was your father's. Goodbye, Karin.   
Your loving grandfather,   
Carl Conrad Coreander   
P.S. The road to the teleporter is long and hard. Travel by night, and trust your heart."   
  
Karin looked up from the letter. She knew what she had to do. She had save Fantasia, just like Dad did. She would leave that very night. As soon as the adults went to bed, she sneaked out of the building and ran toward the creek behind it. She left Jackie a note; "I am going a quest and will not return. Don't worry, I will learn to play fantan."   
  
When she closed the door, Jackie stirred. She read the note and nodded. Karin's quest would be a secret. In time Jackie was adopted and wrote myths for a living for her own children. But that is another story that shall be told another time.   



	5. Teleportation

Chapter 4: Teleportation   
===============================================   
Karin glance at the clock near the front door. The time was 4:46. She walked out to the back door, only to discover that it had been left wide open. She dashed out into the play-yard that was bathed in moonlight. She quietly ran for the shelter of the covered stairs that led to a huge creek that flowed into a small brook near the Andarondacks. She slid down the railing, until she reached a rocky shore. Karin smiled. The entire creek was completely covered with thick heavy tree branches. She then noticed a small rocky outcrop a bit further down. Walking into the creek, Karin waddled over to it. She had read that water washes away scents that people leave, so walking in the creek would be a good idea. She reached the outcrop a few minutes later. Sitting down, she open the box and inside was device that looked like a watch. When she put it on, the screen showed a holographic arrow pointing in the direction hwre the teleporter was. It was dim compared to the moon, but Karin could easily see it. She smiled, and continued to head up the creek.   
  
She had made good time when the sun started to rise. She gulped. People could hike by here, and see her! She walked on, looking for a place to hide. Birds started to sing and she looked for a place to hide. Then she saw it. A cave! She ran inside, and was delighted to discover it was empty. The watch lit up the room, and nothing stirred. She found a cozy place to hide, and settling down, she fell asleep.   
  
Night came, and as soon as the sun had set, Karin set out again. The arrow was pointing at a new direction, northwest. She headed up a tributary and discovered that the trees got thicker and thicker, and also that there was no trail to hike on. Relieved, she sloshed up the creek, until it ran under a mountain. The arrow pointed straight through it, and in she walked. After exiting, she discovered a carved doorway up a path. Running up the path, Karin came to the doorway, she took notice of a sign that said, "Please ave all Arrow-Pointers here. Please push button to activate." Karin pushed the button, and a cup appeared. Karin dropped the device in, and a new sign appeared saying, "Please proceed." Karin shivered. This was really creepy, but she had to save Fantasia. She walked into a lighted hallway where another sign on the wall said, "Teleporter A-192 -------." She followed the sign until she reached a stairwell. Walking down, she held her breath to make sure nothing happened. After reraching the bottom, she saw another sign saying, "Teleporter A-192 ----. Please enjoy the trip." She walked down the marbled hallway until she reached a doorway. On the otherside was the teleporter.   
  
Inside was what appeared to be some sort of spaceship. It was shaped like a giant swan, only with a large seat w/ a seatbelt, and a hatch-close cockpit shield. She climbed in and buckled up. The shield lit up saying, "Welcome. Teleportation will now commence." Karin put on a helmet that was in the back. The countdown finished. She drew in a deep breath and held on tight.   



	6. Brave New World

Chapter 5: Brave New World   


Suddenly, there was a burst of speed as the teleporter raced for an opening. It took off like a jet, racing toward Fantasia. Karin whooped excitedly as the ship zoomed into the Milky Way Galaxy. Looking around, she discovered that she could see in virtually any direction! The stars were just brilliant! She saw many wondrous things that made her wonder if there were any other planets besides Fantasia and Earth. Making a wide left turn, the teleporter headed for a wormhole. As it descended for the dimensional jump, she thought she had seen Luke Skywalker in his X-wing. She couldn't be too sure since it sped away in the other direction. The teleporter swan-dived into the wormhole. Karin held on tight, as brightly swirling colors fused together into shockingly wonderful patterns. The teleporter zoomed ahead, going at unheard of top-speeds! Soon, there was a flash of light as it exited the wormhole. The screen lit up again, "Teleporter A-192 has now entered the Fantasia system. We will be landing soon. Please enjoy the view as we circle to planet before we land." Karin looked out on the left side of the cockpit to view her home planet. What a sight it was! A large planet came into view. Mostly dark green forests and dazzling sapphire-blue oceans covered it. Mountains rose out of the ground, and a white dot appeared at the center of a large desert! Karin couldn't tell what it was, but it was amazing! It was just like Earth! The teleporter screen lit up once again, "Please prepare for final descent. We hope you enjoy your trip to Fantasia, and we hope to serve you again. Drut'Loe transportation services brings you the best of interdeminsional teleportation. Drut'Loe Transportation incorporated in 15,000 BR" The screen went blank as the ship began to descend.   



End file.
